


Hydra Party Favor

by DekuDani



Category: captain america: the winter soldier - Fandom
Genre: Blood Kink, Captain America: The Winter Soldier Spoilers, Crying Kink, HYDRA PARTY FAVOR TRASH PARTY 2014, Implied James "Bucky" Barnes/Alexander Pierce, M/M, Obedience, Psuedoscience, non-con, rubber bite block, stereowire, trash, violence kink, voyerism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 09:24:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1505210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DekuDani/pseuds/DekuDani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by stereowire and her amazing anons during HYDRA PARTY TRASH PARTY 2014. I tried to reference as many kinks as possible to create all of the sad, sick, trash boners anyone could ask for.</p><p>I dropped a few lines here and there to reference things either stereowire or her beautiful anons said, I hope you catch them.</p><p>Please don't read this unless you live in a dumpster.</p><p>Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hydra Party Favor

"When you finish wiping him leave him on the chair." Pierce gives a meaningful look to Rumlow as he leans in to the scientist's space. Rumlow smirks. "A failed mission, yes. But Hydra will always overcome. I think it's time my best soldiers get some much needed and deserved R and R. What'dya think, boys?"

"HAIL HYDRA!" They chant in response, lifting both fists into the air. Huge smiles spread across their appreciative faces while the asset screams in the background, creating a sick song.

"Hail Hydra, indeed." Pierce, sparing only a glance towards The Winter Soldier, leaves his men to do as they will in the cage. Pierce knows what they want, knows it all too well. Alas, he's otherwise occupied, but that doesn't mean his most precious asset should be left neglected.

With Pierce gone Rumlow and his crew relax and start up idle chatter about who's going to put what into the man strapped to the metal chair. The two scientists are doing their utmost to pretend they haven't a clue what's going on and focus on monitoring the asset's vitals closely. They have to up the dosage almost every time now. Over the past 70 years it has taken more and more electro-shock therapy to wipe the subjects mind clear and leave him docile and obedient. Last time, they pushed him too far and the subject's nose started bleeding. The two attending scientists remember all too clearly Pierce reprimanding the residing doctor, "The asset is everything to Hydra, everything to me. You have failed Hydra. You are not worthy." The subject's first mission, then, was to shoot the doctor between the eyes. A small nod from Pierce himself was all it took.

Pierce had then pulled the asset towards him by the back of his neck, removed an ivory pocket square from his suit and dabbed the blood from his nose and mouth, personally, never releasing The Winter Soldier from his eye-contact. The scientists didn't need to be reminded not to ruin the procedure. 

They cautiously pulled the plug two sessions earlier than the last time and removed the apparatus from around the subject's head. They began the routine physical: eyes glazed and unfocused, heart pounding but stable, responses not delayed, grip still strong, reflexes functioning properly. No bleeding, palpitations or loss of consciousness...

"How long is this gonna take?" Rumlow interrupted their meticulous physical.

"We have to check the subject to be sure he wasn't physically compromised by the wipe, and that the wipe was thorough. He might need..."

"Look at him! He doesn't even know his own name, not that he ever has; it worked. And I'll make sure he wasn't physically compromised." Rumlow laughed, voice heavy with lust.

"But if the wipe wasn't complete..." The other scientist chimed in, but was stopped short by Rumlow's fist crumpling the front of his white coat.

"Pierce said to leave him with me, do you intend to ignore those orders?" Rumlow growled.

"No sir." The scientist trembled.

"Good. Get out." Rumlow pushed him into the first scientist. "I'll take care of him." They both scrambled out of the cage, leaving the subject secured to the chair, as they were told.

The Winter Soldier had watched the interaction with a deceivingly vacant look on his face. He followed Rumlow's movements as he had ascertained he was the most formidable person in the cage. Rumlow looked back at the asset, "You look good with that rubber in your mouth." The other soldiers laughed, a few of them shuffling with excitement. Rumlow took a few quick steps towards the man in the chair and stood to one side. With one hand holding his rifle he put the other palm-up in front on the asset's mouth. "But you'd look better with my cock in it." Eye contact was not broken as the asset opened his mouth and spit the rubber bite block into Rumlow's palm, a trail of saliva following it. "Good boy." Rumlow cooed.

"I'm going first." Rumlow proceeded to pet the silent man's hair. The other soldiers looked irritated and a few made motions to disagree, but Rumlow soothed, "look guys, you can watch. Aren't you curious?" This seemed to quell their desires. Rank was important in Hydra, and Rumlow out-ranked them all, furthermore, who could turn down a show like this? Two of the men began rubbing themselves through their cargo pants at just the thought. Another two soldiers left, either disgusted or disappointed, Rumlow assumes the latter, "your loss! You've never seen what I can do."

Rumlow then turns his attention back to the restrained man next to him. Raking his fingers over the man's forehead and back through his hair so he can see his face. When his hand reached the crown of the asset's head he grabbed a large fistful and pulled his head back so that his neck was taut and exposed. The Winter Soldier only grunted and swallowed, keeping his glazed eyes on Rumlow's manic ones. Rumlow leaned over him and forced his mouth onto the other's, diving in tongue first while holding the man's head perfectly still, licking and sucking into him. The force was unnecessary, but Rumlow preferred it. He began biting and pulling at the man's lips, earning him some eager hisses. Rumlow pulled back, "such a wet, warm, filthy mouth. What else can I do with it?"

The asset's mouth shined with saliva and his lips were red and swollen and slightly parted from his panting. He made no effort to pull his head away from Rumlow's rough grip or even to break the eye contact. "Hey, wanna see something I learned at a Hydra party a few years ago?" Rumlow asked no one in particular, but he knew the audience was enthralled.

"Open." Rumlow commanded, and without hesitation the restrained man lowered his head, looked up through his eyelashes and opened his mouth wide.

"Fucking amazing what obedience training can do, huh?" He smiles and takes two long fingers and slides them into the open mouth. The asset sucks on them pornographically and vigorously without question.

"Look! He likes it!" One soldier points to the growing bulge in the asset's pants.

"No, he doesn't," Rumlow removes his fingers with a wet pop, "that's all conditioning." He rubs the wet fingers down the man's exposed chest leaving a glistening trail between his pecs and over one nipple. "Isn't that right?"

The asset doesn't answer. Just finally breaks his ever-present eye contact and looks down towards his own body's response, looking but not seeing. Likely not even registering that this response should be connected to pleasure. He's not programmed to feel pleasure in this situation, only to give it.

"DO YOU LIKE IT?!" Rumlow screams into his face, spittle flying, insulted by the distraction. The asset stares back at Rumlow's red face trying to decipher what this man wants to hear from him. Conditioning tells him to say, "yes" and "more, please" but a gut feeling tells him Rumlow doesn't want him to like it at all. Conditioning wins, as usual.

"Yes." The assets purrs with all of the emotion and desperation he can muster.

Rumlow backhands him and his face snaps to the side, hair falling back over his head and eyes. Rumlow lifts his rifle and presses the barrel right up against the man's temple. "No you don't." He hisses. Rumlow then deliberately unbuttons and unzips his pants, seemingly in a rush, the violence having gone straight to his cock. The asset returns to his former submissive position: head down mouth open, without question. Rumlow's cock is unceremoniously shoved into the asset's pliant mouth.

Rumlow leaves no time to adjust and is quickly and violently fucking into his face, returning his unarmed hand to the others man's hair to grab and pull and hold him still. The two soldiers who had previously only been rubbing themselves now had their dicks out as well, and were hovering over the man, aiming for his chest. Slick sounds and disgusting grunts filling the air.

The Winter Soldier is compliant and convincingly needy sounding, all muffled whimpers and whines, trying desperately to apply his skills, but Rumlow is determined to push him to the edge of his conditioning. Rumlow thrusts harder and pulls the asset's head towards him until his nose is pressed up against his abdomen, simultaneously, purposefully fucking into his throat and gagging him, over and over. The asset's eyes fill with tears of their own accord, and by the third time he chokes on Rumlow's cock they spill over and down his cheeks. "That's better." Rumlow mocks. Rumlow lets his head fall back, satisfied now with the other man's state and finally removes the rifle from his temple. Arm too tired and mouth too good to hold it up anymore. He rests he barrel of the gun on the armrest to help hold himself up directly in front of the metal hand.

Rumlow's thrusts reach their peak speed and brutality after he lifts one leg onto the chair for leverage, pounding into the asset's mouth and yanking on his hair. One of the soldiers can't hold himself together anymore, and cums in messy streaks across The Winter Soldier's chest. 

But the asset's eyes aren't glazed anymore. Despite or because of his torture, memories are coming to him in a confused and hazy stream, but the most pertinent of them falls into focus. He remembers being on his knees for someone, somewhere cold up against a tree, knees in the snow. He lets himself sink into the memory. He remembers feelings, like pleasure and desire and love. He has a sense that this isn't right, he shouldn't, no, he doesn't want Rumlow. This is for someone else. His mouth is for someone else.

Rumlow doesn't notice that his fuck-hole is no longer dazed and pliant, but calculating. Too lost in fucking his face, too lost in his own rapidly approaching orgasm. His thrusts becoming erratic and shallow, fist clenching tightly to the hair. The barrel of the gun slides just within that metal hand's reach from Rumlow's involuntary flexing.

His mouth is for someone else.

The asset chomps down, during climax. Rumlow screams, squeezing the trigger. But The Winter Soldier has already grabbed the barrel and angled it to miss him completely. The bullets ricochet off the reinforced wall and one of them hits the meaty part of a soldier's thigh, he topples over with his dick out, his sounds of pleasure quickly replaced with screams of agony. 

The asset refuses to let go of both the barrel of the gun, which is gripped tightly by his metal hand, and Rumlow's cock which is leaking blood and cum into his mouth. Rumlow can't decide whether to save his gun or his dick, but he's frantically yanking on both now. He knows that he can't let The Winter Soldier have a gun, then he's as good as dead, but he also can't lose his cock, then there's no point to live. Rumlow squeezes the trigger again, but the asset moves the barrel only slightly and takes down two more soldiers with ricocheted bullets.

Finally, a significant chunk of the head of Rumlow's cock gives into The Winter Soldiers teeth and he collapses, clutching at himself, trying to stop the profuse bleeding, and losing the gun.

The asset grips the barrel of the gun, eyes scanning the room for anyone left standing, but most have fled to get help. Blood and cum leak from the sides of his mouth and his breathing is coming in bursts through his nose. Rumlow squirms on the floor, as do the three other soldiers he managed to shoot, non-lethally of course. It's still Hydra and the conditioning is still powerful, even if the incomplete wipe has allowed him to remember another place, someone else, none of it makes much sense. Hydra and his missions are still the most clear. The only option.

"Drop it." Pierce says, calmly, standing in the door of the cage, six fully armed and armored soldiers behind him. The asset isn't sure what he means, so he drops the gun and spits out the chunk of flesh he removed from Rumlow. Pierce looks disgusted and calls for medics.

"Get him to surgery and see if you can sew this back on!" Pierce assesses the damage, "take these three idiots with you, too!" Medics and soldiers move efficiently until it's only Pierce and his asset left in the cage. "What did you do?"

The asset looks down at his own chest, covered in Rumlow's blood and another man's cum. He can feel it drying around his mouth and down his neck. "My mouth is for someone else." He says as he looks Pierce directly in the eyes, almost daring to make a rebellious face.

"You're right." Pierce grabs the mouthpiece from where it fell on the floor as two scientists walk into the cage. "It's mine." Pierce shoves the bite block back into the man's mouth ignoring the asset's urge to comply.

"Wipe him again. This time I don't care if he bleeds."

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously not meant to be set at any certain point in the film. This was just for kicks, so don't get after me about all the stupid pseudoscience and unrealistic violence. Thanks for reading!


End file.
